As this type of control valve, there is, for example, a control valve disclosed in Patent Document 1. This control valve is applied to, for example, a use application in which the control valve is interposed in a pressure supply passage allowing a discharge chamber of a variable-displacement compressor to communicate with a control pressure chamber, and variably controls a discharge displacement. Furthermore, in this control valve, a movable iron core coupled with a valve body that opens and closes a fluid passage in a valve housing is housed in a tubular housing member with a bottom, and in this housing member, the movable iron core is driven by an electromagnetic force in a state in which an outer peripheral surface of the movable iron core is guided.